


you'd pull the world right off my back

by suprnova



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Depression, Gen, Minor Character Death, my boys are sad what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprnova/pseuds/suprnova
Summary: Merlin kills Mordred after the Druid seer shows him the prophecy of Arthur's death.





	you'd pull the world right off my back

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from michl's [out of order](https://youtu.be/KCXeL6-E0nY).
> 
> i realize i didn't actually say mordred's name in the story and i couldn't find a way to add it without it sounding awkward so. i didn't. but the knight merlin killed is mordred. kinda obvious lmao.

“You know I don’t have a choice,” Arthur whispered, almost too quiet to hear.

Merlin nodded. “I know,” he stated, no emotion in his voice. His simply knelt at the king’s feet, head hung low. Arthur couldn’t even see his face, couldn’t tell if it held an expression of sadness or anger or anything at all.

This reply outraged the young king. He fell to his knees in front of Merlin and grabbed the other man’s chin, forcing his face upwards. They were merely inches from each other now and Arthur could feel his servant’s breath on his face.

“Then why?!” Arthur shouted at Merlin now, horribly upset. “Why would you make me do this?”

For barely a second, Arthur thought he saw a flash of something dart across Merlin’s expression—pain? rage?—but then it was gone. “To save you,” was all he said in that same, empty tone.

Arthur let go of Merlin’s face and stood abruptly, turning away. When he spoke, his back was still to Merlin. “You keep saying that, but it doesn’t make any sense.” Arthur shook his head. “How is killing one of my knights saving me?”

Merlin chuckled, the sound emanating from deep within his throat. It caused Arthur to tense, suddenly disturbed. Merlin’s laughs were always light, cheerful. Nothing like this dark tone Arthur heard now. _What has happened to you?_

“I saw a glimpse of the future,” Merlin murmured, sounding solemn. With a start, Arthur realized he had spoken his thought aloud.

“What do you mean?” Arthur walked as he spoke, coming to stand in front of Merlin’s kneeling form once more. He now noticed the small droplets of water pooling together on the ground. Arthur felt a strong pang of sympathy for his friend, but refused to surrender until he had answer.

Merlin’s shoulders trembled slightly. “I tried to tell you,” he whispered, voice so quiet Arthur nearly missed the words completely. “That night, when I told you what the old man had told me before he died. The Druid seer. But you ignored me.” Another tear fell to the floor.

“I...” But Arthur had nothing to say. He didn’t understand any of this; he had no idea what to do.

Merlin continued as if he hadn’t heard the king speak. “He showed me something. The Druid. His hand dropped into the water next to him, and it seemed to transfer what he had seen to the water’s surface.” Merlin stopped talking abruptly, his hands shaking.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered. He gave up the act, stopped pretending to be angry. Arthur fell to the ground next to his friend and wrapped him in his arms. Arthur held him close, tucking Merlin’s head under his chin. Merlin cried for what felt like forever, curling up in Arthur’s strong arms.

“I saw you die,” Merlin whispered, but Arthur barely registered the words. His mind was racing with the knowledge he had attained. Arthur knew he would have to face the reality of the situation soon enough. He was aware that the young man he held in his arms had only a day ago murdered Mordred, a trusted knight and friend, in cold blood. And he knew that he very well may have to hang Merlin for his crimes. But that could wait. Because his friend needed him, and no matter what, Arthur would _always_ be there for him.


End file.
